In a helicopter hub assembly, it is necessary to interconnect the yoke to the hub. Such an interconnection is accomplished utilizing a pitch change bearing assembly to accommodate pitch change motions, blade shear reaction, and cocking motions between the non-feathering portion of the hub, the yoke, and the feathering portion of the hub, the grip. A critical factor in the design of pitch change bearing assemblies is the size of the assembly. If large pitch ranges are required to be accommodated, large bearings are required to handle the shear forces which result in increased size requirements of the yoke and grip. It is therefore desirable that the pitch change bearing assembly have a relatively small envelope to minimize the size of the yoke and grip.
A need has thus arisen for a pitch change bearing assembly for a helicopter hub, to provide pitch change motions, blade shear reactions and cocking motions in a minimum space envelope.